


Still in there

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Forgiveness, Grant Ward Redemption, Grant Ward needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Skye vs Hive, is the man she loves gone forever or is he still in there, find out...FIGHT!
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Still in there

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Breakingthetide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthetide/gifts).



> Hey everyone just something I wish happened during the fight between Skye and Hive. Also Breakingthetide Happy Holidays this one goes to you for writing some of the best SkyeWard fics I've ever read.

**Still in there**

Skye waited for Hive, she vowed to make him pay, not for just using her but for using the body of the man she loved, Grant Ward.

“Looks like you have been waiting for me,” Hive said as he ascended the ramp of the Zephyr.

Skye looked up at him, it wore his face, had his voice. She picked up her gauntlets that were sitting on either side of her, “I have been waiting for you,” she said as she fastened the first gauntlet, “I’ve been waiting to make you pay,” she fastened the second gauntlet.

“For what?” Hive asked.

“For using me, using the body of the man I loved, I’ve tried to deny it, but I can’t anymore. If he’s still in there, Grant Ward I love you and I’m sorry for turning my back on you.” Skye cracked her knuckles.

Before Hive could say anything, Skye fired a shock wave launching him out of the Zephyr and into the hanger. Hive recovered as Skye punched him taking him by surprise. “That was for Grant.”

The two fought hand-to-hand around the hanger. Skye then ran at him and slid, sweeping Hive off the ground, and using as much power she could summon launched him through the ceiling. Skye then flew up to follow him.

Hive ran through the woods hoping to lose Skye. He wasn’t that fortunate, “You know ever since I got these powers, it feels like I’m living in a world made of card board,” a shockwave shot through the woods causing trees to fall down. Hive looked around frantically not seeing Skye. “I’m always making an effort to keep my powers in check, afraid to break something, to break someone,” another shock wave hit Hive throwing him through tree after tree. “But it’s days like today, where I finally get a chance to cut loose,” she said as she appeared in front of him as she took off her gauntlets, so she could use her powers at full strength.

Hive felt himself shaking as he got up, it was impossible one of them was fighting to get out, “Not now,” he said.

“What’s wrong Hive, body aching, I guess that’s what happens when you live long enough,” Skye said as she threw a power infused punch. It caused him to bleed a black substance.

“No, this can’t be happening,” Hive said as he looked at the blood.

“It’s happening ass wipe,” Skye said as she charged at him continuing her attack.

Hive tried to counter but Skye was already thinking four moves ahead, just like Grant taught her. With each blow Hive began to lose control of the body he inhabited.

Hive then stopped fighting and Skye looked at him in confusion. She then realized that he was going to explode by the way his body began pulsating. She ran as fast as she could to find cover. Once Hive exploded, Skye looked at the aftermath, and saw someone moving. To her surprise it was Grant, tearing up she ran to his side.

“Grant, Grant,” she said softly, as she helped him lay down on the ground.

He stirred and saw Skye looking down at him with tears of joy in her eyes, “Hey rookie,” he said.

“Hey robot,” Skye replied, smiling at the use of their old nicknames.

“I’m sorry Skye, I’m sorry for everything,” Grant said.

“You have nothing to be sorry for Grant, I forgave you a long time ago.”

Skye held him, still finding it hard to believe that this was real. “Come on, let’s get out of here,” Skye said as she helped him up with his arm around her shoulders.

When they entered the base, everyone was staring. They were astonished that Grant had returned. Coulson, Fitz, Simmons, May, Mack and Elena had watched the whole thing unfold.

After hours of medical scans, Simmons had concluded that Hive had been completely removed. Skye then led Ward to her quarters and lay him down on her bed. She then went into her bathroom to change. She came out of the bathroom and lay down next to him. Grant wrapped an arm around her and held her close.

“Is this real?” Skye asked with a pleading look in her eye.

“It’s real Skye, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere,” Grant said.

Skye then cupped his cheek and kissed him passionately like her life depended on it, only breaking apart for air. The two then went to sleep in each other’s arms.

Skye then woke up with a sudden jolt and looked around the room for Grant, she breathed a sigh of relief that he was still here with her. “You okay?” he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Yeah.”

“Skye, I know when you’re lying,” Grant replied, “What’s wrong?”

“I guess I’m just finding this hard to believe that this isn’t a dream, I keep expecting you to disappear and I wake up crying that you’re not here,” Skye said with tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

“Hey,” Grant said softly as he sat up, took her hand and placed it on his chest so she could feel his heart beat “You feel that?” Skye nodded, “I’m here Skye, this is real and I’m not going anywhere, I love you I always have, and I always will.”

Skye let the tears flow. “I love you too Grant,” she said, and their lips connected in a soft slow kiss. It was real, and Skye knew that the love of her life had returned to her and this time he wasn’t going away.

Skye and Grant embraced, and she held him tight, “I’m here Skye, I’m here,” Grant whispered into her ear. That was all Skye needed to hear as sleep overcame her again, and she slept in Grant’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this.


End file.
